


War Has No Bounds

by Data_HEX



Series: Draucor Server Prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Casualties of War, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Unspoken words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Titus is the rock that keeps his soldiers up.Cor is the rock that keeps Titus up.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Series: Draucor Server Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	War Has No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> *Frustration  
> *Training  
> *Spontaneity  
> *War  
> *Reality

War had no bounds when it came to who lived and who died, even if their death was confusing and made no sense at first.

While Titus held a stoic face in front of his soldiers, behind closed doors, Cor saw him at his most vulnerable. 

The moment he had stepped inside their apartment, Cor watched as the stoic mask crumbled, and he let himself grieve. Leaning against the door, the man closed his eyes, trying not to break down completely. But there were always a few tears that would escape no matter how hard he tried. 

The loss of Crowe Altius had been a huge blow to the Glaive, and Titus did his best to help those grieving go through the motions. Being the rock that holds everyone up while they’re falling apart, trying to understand what had happened. 

That’s when Cor becomes the rock that holds Titus up. 

Reaching out for his lovers hand, he grasped it tightly. “Come on… Let’s get you out of that uniform, take a hot shower, and have dinner.” Simple things that helped keep the normalcy going. 

Titus said nothing, letting Cor lead him to their bedroom. Cor returned the silence as he unbuckled and undid each piece of the uniform, occasionally wiping away a stray tear or two off Titus’ cheeks. 

“Thank you…” soft words pull Cor from what he was doing to look up at Titus. His blue eyes held so much sadness and fatigue from the week’s affairs.

“Always, love.” Cor gave Titus a small smile as he cupped the man’s cheek, letting themselves fall back into comfortable silence. So many words not said aloud, but were already known between the two. 

War would continue to rage on. 

Casualties would happen that send ripples through the ranks. 

Titus, the stoic rock for his soldiers. 

Cor, the peaceful rock for his lover.


End file.
